the fallen
by DarkCrow Xii
Summary: a crow banned to live in her own world  takorákia .now forced to live in exile in the human world with her sister until there eternal lives end. now starting her new life again as a junior in teaneck


The Fallen

By: Dark Crow.

**CHAPTER ONE: A Fresh Start….Again.**

The name is Alice. Im currently 17, 5'5 tall, pale, with a perfectly fixed body fiery red hair and Asian eyes. Before I start my story I need to tell you this now. I'm not like any other teenager. I'm different.

So here is my story..

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP! Its 7:00am wake up sleepy head. _

"The fuck? I just went to bed." As I reached for the alarm clock to shut it off.

"Oh well I'm awake now anyways. Might as well get to school"

I always hated mornings. Even though I knew that I never sleep I hated the feeling that when u try to rest for a minute. You end up with an annoying alarm screaming at your ear.

"Ugh" I groaned "I have to remember to put that stupid clock out of its misery when I get home." I complained again to myself. While fixing my bed so that I could lay out the clothes I was going to wear for school.

I convinced myself that I wasn't going to make a statement that I was the new girl. Instead I would just place my mask again and act like an ignorant student like I always did." Then again, it was a new school year. No one knows me. The fuck I don't care I'm wearing something I know I will look hot in. "And with that mini debate I took out my leather skirt, a black tank top, a random bracelet, and my new Rockawear heels. {POLYVORE}

_BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEP! It 8:00am your going to be late_

"Holy shit! I'm late." With a last look at the mirror checking what I've forgotten I noticed that I didn't have my seal on. "Oh my fucking god I can't leave this house if I don't have my seal."

Pissed and panicking, I convinced myself that it was just the 1st day of class and that finding my seal what the most important thing to do as of now. Once I calmed myself down I instantly remembered where I placed my seal it was by my bed side table.

"Ugh this is retarded. It's already 8:30. I'm late." I paused. "ill be going now… not like anyone is going to answer me." I ended closing the backdoor so that I could get to my garage quicker.

There at the garage sat my babies a jet black Audi R8, snow white Lamborghini Gallardo, and a white and black Honda-CBR1000RR-Fireblade. I instantly took the keys to my bike and zoomed of to school.

"So much for keeping it in the down low. I guess I might come in with a bang." I said chuckling with my personal joke.

I brought my bike to the long way to school. Coming near the end of the thick woods, out of nowhere it hit me. A wave of strong power came crashing down on me. It was happening again. I pulled my bike to a full stop.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! ARIA! What the fuck are you doing? "I screamed alone. "Get your skinny ass out here I want to talk to you."

I was so annoyed I didn't even cared anymore if anyone was there. I waited until Aria finally came out.

Aria was 18 years old and a bit taller than me, white with rosy cheeks and with long curly golden brown hair and with a perfectly proportioned body. While I was a bit paler than her same rosy cheeks with Asian eyes and fiery red hair and I also had a perfectly hot body. "'_Ugh my sister is so annoying_"' I thought to myself.

"I had a premonition." Aria said.

"About what? And is it really that important that u had knock my brains off I know we are both immortal but could you at least be gentle. Jesus"

"Could you be any nicer sis…." Aria complained

"What the fuck… Ow forget it..." I stopped myself and took a deep breath. I knew my inner demon was already boiling up from that last incident. "What did you see Aria?" I continued

"I saw 3 people. I don't know who, but what I do know is that they are going to affect our lives as we both know it. So as your older sister I thing its best if we stick together." Aria ended

It took me a good 2 minutes to understand what she said. "Okay so what do you plan to do you don't want to go to school remember." I was trying to say it with a teasing voice because i was forced to go all because of my looks.

"Who said I didn't want to go. I'm bored as fuck all the time. The mall could only do you so much until you just say 'fuck this shit I'm bored' I already enrolled myself and we both are juniors." giving me that evil grin that bugs the hell out of me when she is right.

"Fine u win" letting go of the un winnable argument. At the corner of my eye I saw that I was already 10:00. My eyes opened so widely I was about to scream again.

"… Relax… I got you… Alice. I told the principal that we would be late… Now take a deep breath..." my sister said calming me "your demon needs to calm down. And so do you..." She gave me a hug and patted my head.

Okay I was clam. I loved how my sister knows me too well. So that whenever the demon starts making a mess she is right there to calm me down.

"Thanks sis. Well it is late… are you okay with me teleporting us there?" I suggested

"Nahh… Good you go ahead. I need to do something. I'll meet you at lunch." Then she ran in light speed.

I was curious to know what she was up to. Yet knowing my sis she hates it when people mess around with her business. Trust me u would only want to do that if you wanted to die. I giggled as I picked up my bike and drove to school.

"This is it. I'm stating it off again. Holy shit."

End of chapter 1

**CHAPTER TWO: School.**

I finally reached the school I quickly scanned the outside the campus. It looked pretty small to me though. The school had a single building with a track, pool and an extremely ugly parking lot. Nothing really to be happy to look at, but that was a school and I'm forced to be in one.

"Pretty decent" I was trying to so convincing. So I could fool myself not to skip all my classes for the day. It wasn't working. '''_This school sucks I really don't want to be here.'''_

I entered the school and noticed that no one was at the hall way. '_''must be class time. Well no harm in taking the easy way''' _at that thought I teleported to the main office door. There stood an old lady with glasses and a funny ribbon on her head. I went up to talk to her when I had a brilliant idea. It was brilliant because I wanted to try out a power I haven't used in a while. My succubus powers.

"Hi ma'am may I please have my schedule of classes." I said.

As I gave out a little aura of my seduction powers because I don't really want her to fall head over heals for me. "'_just a little bit _"' I thought.

Immediately her eyes lit up. As if she ah seen the most beautiful human she had ever seen.

"Yes darling by all means." She said. I watched her as she forced herself not to make it seem she was blushing, but I knew I it wasn't really working. "'_humans are so easy to use_"' The old lady had a little trouble with looking for it for a little while until she handed me my class schedule.

"i forgot to tell you Hun, it's a B day today so you better head to class. You just missed half the class" she said "and if you need anything you can just talk to me" she added.

"Yes ma'am. I will" I finally said so that she could shut up.

I looked through my schedule to see what classes I had and they were..

A days B days

Trigonometry Art

Biology Religion "'_Really? eww_"'

Lunch Lunch

World history Spanish III

Literature Gym

The class schedule looked pretty simple and easy to understand. Other than the fact that I have religion "_'seriously I hate this class. I'm an atheist for god's sake. What a load of bull_"' then the bell rang. All the students came out of there class room. I tried my best not to be seen and just blend in with the crowd. Just my luck only a few saw me. There stares were annoying. I finally reached the lunch room.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself as I went to the lunch room.

I took a salad and a bottle of water. I didn't trust the food the school gave us so I threw the food away. I went to the nearest bathroom and teleported to a decent restaurant in Japan. After I ate I came back realizing that lunch wasn't over. I took my Ipod and sat down at an empty table. The students around me seemed very ignorant people. I had a feeling that this was going to be a dull school year. Feeling all cocky, someone tapped my back... my face fell with annoyance.

"Hey hottie" a guy with a tan skin and messed up hair came up to me

"I've never seen you before I'm Peter " he ended with his hand stretched to shake mine.

Peter looked pretty weird trying so hard to say high to me. It was kind of funny how he actually had second thoughts on whether saying hi to me or not. i thought of a devious trick "'_I'm going to play with you for a while._"'

I left out the smallest amount aura form my succubus power. And said

"hi"

His body reacted so well to the tiny aura I gave out. His eyes started to look amazed to what he saw. His jaw dropped. I knew I caught this person by the neck.

"Want to hook up after this. My room is always open. Especially for hotties like you. He said. He tried to give me a seductive look. That just annoyed me because he looked like a monkey being given a banana. '''_yeah right ass hole I'm not that easy to get._ "' I said to myself.

"No thanks you're not my type" I said.

"Aww come on baby I know you want me too. I'm only going to show you a good time baby. I'll be gentle"

He just pushed it. I get the fact he is under my succubus power but this just cuts it. This guy was just getting on my nerves. I instantly scanned to see if anyone was there the room was empty. '''_Now's my chance._"'

"Dude you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I warned him

"That was so cute. Tell you what ill forget what you said to me if we go back to my crib. Baby I know you will be screaming my name."

_'''That's it'''_

I clutched my hands. The demon was already in rage, screaming to be set free. The demon loves to feed from my anger. It was bad enough that I had to get annoyed early in the morning now this.

_"' I'll let this one slip just once."'_

I stood up trying to leave but Peter grabbed my hand. I knew that when my transformation would begin. My eyes started to glow a silver aura as for my iris turned from dark brown to blood red. Then my nails got longer and sharper. Sharp enough to cut any diamond. The feeling was incredible the flush of incredible power came flushing through every bone in my body. _"'Demon Alice is back'"_

Peter's eyes were in shock. Seeing my transformation must have scared the little boy.

"Holy…sh..shh..Shit what are you?" Peter said stuttering

"Baby I'm your death"

"I warned you to shut the fuck up but you didn't listen" I added

"No please I'm really sorry."

"Pfft sorry won't get you anywhere baby." I ended the conversation

I zoomed to him with my extreme speed then kicked him in the nuts making him fly to the air. From the impact I doubt he would have any kids anymore. I saw him come down I instantly used my ice powers to freeze him upside down.

"Please I had enough. I truly am sorry, I won't do it ever again" he said begging

"I know you won't do it again. Because I'm ending it" giving off an evil grin as I said my last words to him.

I got ready to finish him I stood on top of the table. I looked at him I saw how scared he was whimpering. I almost felt guilty but I quickly brushed it off. I couldn't take out my grin when I got ready to give the last blow. I fused my ice and fire power together and made it into a ray of light. I gave out the deadly blast. The blast was only inches away from him until.

Someone stopped me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed

I found myself in a level 2 holy seal and from the looks of the white and pink patterns it was from my sister.

"Don't you dare give me that tone Alice! You're lucky I just used a level 2 seal on you. " Aria screamed back.

"Shut up, you don't even know what he did to piss me off."

"And come out so that I could talk to you properly." I added

Then aria showed herself. In a bright pink sleeveless top, black shorts, white studded heels and a cupcake necklace to boot. {POLYVORE.!} She gracefully floated to peter then placed a dagger by his throat.

"What did you do to my sister? You better not lie or else you want this beautiful blade to glide through your tender neck."

My jaw dropped, Aria would never go all assassin mode unless she would either be in tight situation where in you need to fight or she would be really pissed off. I'm for it now. You see for the past hundred years knowing my sister. She may have a lot of patience but trust me once she gets pissed you run for the hills.

"I.. I.." peter uttered

"God damn it. Just say it.!" Aria ordered

"I just wanted to get laid with the new girl that's all."

SLAP!

I saw how Aria smacked the poor boy. Then again I couldn't do anything since I was in a seal so I just watched from behind.

"You stupid idiot! I should kill you right now, but that's against my standards. Soo.." she stopped. "' _shit I think I know what she's going to do._"'

Aria suddenly started glowing red and violet. Just as I thought, she was going to erase everything he knows. "'_this is a great the way to start the year_"' I thought sarcastically rolling my eyes to see what could distract me. After a minute later it was over, Aria had erased everything poor peter knows. See what I meant with not pissing off my sister.

I waited as my sister powered down and went back to her peaceful self.

"I'm really sorry Aria. My temper just got to me. It won't happen anytime sooner. I hope" I said as I bowed my head.

I saw Aria crying. She always cries if she goes into combat. She says that it helps her to block her emotions thus making her a soulless killing machine. I dropped everything and returned to my normal state and instantly hugged her.

"It's okay sis. I'm here. The pain is gone." I was calming her down

"Let's go to my place okay. Forget school for today."

Aria just nodded and instantly I teleported us to the parking lot to grab my bike then teleported us to my house.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER THREE: Aria.**

Aria's point of view.

In a blink we reached Alice's house. Her house


End file.
